


Rule #42: Don't Let Them See Your Eyes

by NinetyNineGhosts



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drabble, Gen, Monster Apartments AU, Oneshot, Powerswap AU, and kinda sad??, its good, theres only one original character and there's no romance or anything so yea, with monster hunter tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantastic Powerswap AU for the also-fantastic Monster Apartments AU inspired this short oneshot fic for Monster Hunter Tord. Be warned: It's not really anything cute or fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #42: Don't Let Them See Your Eyes

There were rules in this kind of business, he knew that.

He made them himself.

There were rules for when you walk the streets of London at night, staying in the bad part of town and pretending to be a little less pathetic than you are. The black glasses in front of his eyes made it hard to see in the dark lighting of the midnight alleyways, but that was good. It was good to stumble a bit, made his act more believable. It was good for them to think he couldn't see their smiling faces.

  
He said nothing as he shook the empty cup in his hand - This was another good thing. Acting desperate, acting weak. It lured them into thinking they had power, that nobody would remember him if he was gone. He slouched, it was hell for his posture but it worked miracles for his image. Looking small, looking defenseless. He licked his chapped lips and shivered, hearing footsteps behind him.

  
He glanced in the direction of the footsteps and cleared his throat, being sure to look through the individual as they slowed their walk.

  
"Spare change?" He asked, being sure to make his accent prominent. He'd learnt over time that some found his Norwegian tongue attractive, 'exotic' almost. He hated the thought, but it was useful in this business. He made sure to speak in broken English during work hours to make for a fobby, naive look that people just ate up. He had been told it added to his deception, made people think he was either less intelligent or more attractive, or both, he didn't really care.

  
The person he'd asked had stopped, was looking him over. He didn't waver his glance, looking through the woman as if she wasn't there.

  
"How old are you?" The woman finally asked, voice husky and breath smelling like cigarettes. He could see her teeth, long and sharp. Vampire. 

 

He was 24.

 

"18 years, ma'am." He responded. She made a noise of approval. She looked about 40.

  
"How much're you asking for, sweetheart?" She asked, pulling out a wallet. She had a Cockney accent, he noted, and looked a lot like a meth addict. He took a breath, knowing what to say. How to play the dumb role.

  
"Uh, not specific, just whatever you want give, pl -"

  
"Not for the cup, for you." She smirked, and he didn't need to be blind to hear the drunk confidence in her voice.

  
He thought for a bit.

  
"100." He finally said, making sure to make his voice waver, make himself sound nervous. They never went for the ones with confidence. "100 euro."

  
She laughed a loud and menacing laugh. "Come with me, sweetheart."

  
And he went with her, feeling a tight grip on his shoulder. He had to bite a smile down.

 

He knew he was in control here.

  
Her apartment was filthy, but it was good to be somewhere small. Somewhere where it would be harder to escape. This was good. He didn't want to do much of what he was doing, but it came with the job. And he wouldn't let her get too far.

  
"So, where ya from?" The woman asked, rubbing circles on his back.

  
"Norway, ma'am." He replied. "Town called Hell." It wasn't a lie.

  
"Ya don't got a job?" She asked, leaning close to his neck.

  
"I do, but hard work. Pays little." He replied. It wasn't a lie.

  
"I could get you an easy job, sweetheart. It'd pay real nice." She offered, breathing cold air onto the exposed skin of his throat.

  
"I would like that." He replied. It wasn't a lie.

  
"Good." She licked his skin, and he reached into his pocket. It was smaller than one would expect of a wooden stake, but it would certainly get the job done.

  
"It would be nice to leave this life behind." He whispered, using his free hand to pull the loose neck of the woman's shirt down. It wasn't a lie.

  
"What are you -" She slurred out before a thin wooden stake plowed right through her heart, cutting her off.

  
Tord stared at her face, thankful that the black glasses he was wearing made it hard to see her in the dark lighting of her apartment bedroom. Her flesh dissolved, her bones crumpled onto the floor. She was no more than a pile of clothes and ash.

  
He took off the dark glasses - He didn't need them. The hunter knelt down and pulled the cup for spare change out of his hoodie pocket, scooping some of the ash and dust into it. There was a witch he knew that he could sell it to for a good price.

 

He looked over her clothes, pulling a packet of cigarettes and her wallet out of her pants pocket. He took a good hundred euros from the wallet before setting it on the dresser, pocketing the cigarettes, folding her clothes, and setting them on her bed.

 

He checked around the room for valuable jewelry and spare change, filling his pockets before leaving the flat.

 

He felt a bit guilty, but that couldn't show. Not even in private. It was a rule.

  
There were lots of rules in this kind of business.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes: I wrote this a while ago, and just recently decided to put it up here after I lost the original post in the dark depths of tumblr. I really love spacing out my sentences, as you may see. It makes things more atmospheric, I guess. But here you go! Comments and kudos are always appreciated - Thanks for reading!


End file.
